hanabi episode II
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: Misma línea temporal de hanabi. Draco se da cuenta que estar enamorado no es lo peor que puede suceder, pero es, al mismo tiempo, lo que más odia sentir. Y Harry sólo lo quiere proteger. Slash Harry/Draco


**hanabi -episode II-**

No podía correr más velozmente.

Su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ejercicio, ni a esfuerzo físico, por eso mismo sus piernas no tenían la fuerza suficiente para impulsarlo a una mayor velocidad; se veía reducido a avanzar lentamente, a pesar que todo su ser le suplicaba que incrementara su velocidad.

Ni siquiera la desesperación era capaz de darle aquello que necesitaba.

Pero no importaba.

A pesar de no ser veloz, sabía que iba a llegar a aquel punto.

Tenía que llegar.

Se lo había propuesto, y él siempre lograba todo lo que se proponía; no había nada en el mundo capaz de detenerlo cuando fijaba su mente en algo, y esta vez tenía cientos de razones para explicar el porque de su insistencia en lo que había decidido.

Ninguna era una razón lógica.

Pero es que no había nada de lógica en lo que él estaba viviendo, en su vida, en sus sentimientos, en todo el enredo en que se había visto involucrado.

Porque se había enamorado.

Ni él mismo podía explicárselo, pero estaba seguro que aquel sentimiento que construía su pecho y que le nublaba la mente, haciendo que su cerebro dejase de funcionar apropiadamente era aquello que muchos mortales llamaban amor.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba ser tan dependiente de un sentimiento como aquel, le hacía sentir tan común, como el resto de los humanos del mundo. Pero sabía que lo suyo era distinto, no era un amor como cualquiera, era odioso sentirse así, le repugnaba, pero al mismo tiempo le llenaba de una tranquilidad que antes jamás había podido experimentar.

Necesitaba sentirse así, como si todo su ser se debatiera entre correr o detenerse y regresar a su fría habitación.

Era un sentimiento único.

Y a pesar de tanta contradicción en su interior, le hacía sentirse vivo, tan lleno de sentimientos; estaba experimentando algo que toda su vida estuvo negándose y era como un trago de aire después de haber estado sumergido en el agua durante mucho tiempo.

Los acontecimientos de aquella noche eran demasiados como para que él los ignorara.

Lo habían traicionado en su propia casa y por eso ahora huía.

Dejaba atrás una vida de comodidades y lujos, un mundo al que siempre estuvo acostumbrado y que nunca quiso abandonar, por temor a enfrentarse a algo decadente y poco digno de su presencia... pues, en ese instante, no parecía importarle que lo único que le quedara fuera la ropa que vestía.

Tenía consigo, también, su orgullo.

Antes, habría reído y pensado que el orgullo no era algo por lo que valiera la pena luchar, pero había conocido a Harry Potter; iluso Harry Potter con una mentalidad demasiado inocente, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, que tenía la certeza que las cosas siempre iban a salir bien siempre y cuando hubiera un poco de esfuerzo de parte de las personas.

Ahora lo único que tenía era su valor, su coraje, su fuerza de voluntad, aquella misma que le había servido para darle la espalda a su padre y ver por sí mismo.

Se percató que no tenía sentido seguir siendo una marioneta más de Lucius, si bien aún seguía amando a su padre, por ser su padre y por haberle dado todo lo que le dio, ahora tenía sus reservas y sabía que no debía confiar tan fácilmente en él.

Lo había querido entregar, como si fuera un objeto más, al Señor Oscuro.

Fue entonces cuando Draco se dio cuenta que ya no le servía a Lucius, que su padre estaba lavándose las manos y deshaciéndose de él, y que la petición que había recibido de su padre de unirse a los Mortífagos era porque necesitaba que su hijo saliera a combate, que fuera _independiente_, que dejara de ser el mismo adolescente consentido que estaba acostumbrado a la protección que Hogwarts le brindaba.

Ahora que no estaba en Hogwarts, sólo le quedaba una opción.

Sabía que si buscaba a algún profesor de Hogwarts iba a recibir protección, pero él no quería cualquier tipo de protección.

Quería aquella que le iba a hacer sentir realmente a salvo.

Sólo el Gryffindor era capaz de, con su presencia, invocar un hechizo protector sobre él, haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera en el lugar más seguro del planeta. Sabía que realmente Potter no hacía tal cosa, que era sólo su presencia la que lo convencía que estaba bien con él, que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

El moreno no lo juzgaba; al principio, quizás sí lo había hecho... pero después que el tiempo paso, cuando ambos empezaron a acoplarse el uno con el otro, a acostumbrarse a sus presencias y a sus manías y pequeños detalles, el ojiverde comprendió que la actitud del rubio era un simple mecanismo de defensa a la forma en que había sido criado.

Sabía que estaba cerca.

Podía sentirlo en todo su ser, la presencia de aquel que le animaba y le hacía sentir valioso con una sola mirada.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Giró en una esquina y llegó finalmente.

Una calle desierta, iluminada por las luces artificiales que los muggles creaban.

Nunca antes había estado ahí, pero se había concentrado lo suficiente como para aparecerse en un lugar cercano a Potter, y cuando se apareció lo había hecho a un par de kilómetros de aquel lugar, y desde ahí había empezado a correr.

Sabía que su padre iba a buscarlo, y lo último que quería era traerle problemas a Harry, por eso no quería dejar señales de su magia muy cerca de la casa muggle de Harry, iba a hacer uso de otros métodos para finalmente estar cara a cara con el Gryffindor.

Sabía que su visita iba a sorprender al ojiverde, porque no habían quedado en tan buenos términos, pero también sabía que él despertaba un instinto sobreprotector en el joven, por eso mismo no dudaba en que Harry iba a aceptar ayudarlo.

Lo iba a hacer por él, porque le había ofrecido ayuda antes.

Draco siempre le había dicho que no la necesitaba, que no era él quien debía estarle ofreciendo ayuda... que su padre ni siquiera debería ponerlo en riesgo.

¡Qué equivocado había estado!

Había sido bastante iluso al pensar que Lucius, sólo por ser su familiar, no iba a dudar en entregarlo a su amo para salvar su propia vida, y eso era lo que su padre había hecho. Falló demasiadas veces y Voldemort consideraba que alguien más debía hacer el trabajo, y para torturar a Narcissa, quien sí se preocupaba por su hijo, había pedido a Draco.

Cuando ella se negó y el Señor Oscuro se enfureció y estuvo a punto de castigarla, Lucius intercedió por su mujer y entregó a su hijo, diciendo que él iba a encargarse que Draco finalmente se uniera a la fila de Mortífagos, que iba a ser él quien iba a derrumbar el mundo de esperanzas que Harry Potter quería construir.

Una verdadera pena para su padre que Draco tenía la mala costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, para ver si había algo que a él le incumbiera, así se había enterado de muchas cosas. Así fue como descubrió que su padre no lo consideraba lo suficientemente valioso como para luchar por él.

Caminó con pasos inciertos, lentos.

Privet Drive.

Ahí vivía Harry.

Tomó aire y se acercó a la puerta que tenía el número 4 en la puerta.

Escuchó una vez que los tíos de Harry odiaban la magia, pero en ese momento tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse como para prestarle mucha atención a la idea que quien le abriera la puerta no quisiera atenderlo por ser un conocido de Harry.

Golpeó, débilmente, la puerta y no esperó mucho antes que la puerta se abriera y Harry Potter lo recibiera, con una expresión confundida en el rostro.

El ojiverde, sin embargo, reaccionó rápido y le metió a la casa, un poco bruscamente, sujetándolo del brazo y guiándolo hacia la sala.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —siseó.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

No era precisamente la bienvenida que había esperado del ojiverde, aunque sabía que parte de él la merecía por haber sido un maldito bastardo con Harry la última vez que se habían visto y mandarlo al demonio, diciéndole que de todas formas su familia era más importante. Su familia y sus amigos.

Draco ladeó la cabeza.

—Necesito ayuda.

Sólo dos palabras sirvieron para que Harry olvidara todo lo que había construido durante el verano, todo aquel enfado que fuera haciendo crecer conforme pasaban los días, recordando que Draco, después de su tregua, le había dicho que él no era capaz de salvarlo de nadie, que lo dejara en paz, que su padre jamás iba a fallarle.

Lucius le había fallado.

Lo sabía.

Había un espía en la orden y les había informado de la oferta de Lucius a Voldemort: su hijo como uno de sus nuevos sirvientes.

La desesperación que matizaba la voz del rubio, sus ojos plateados luciendo deprimidos y su postura que indicaba derrota, fueron todo lo que Harry necesitó para cambiar su expresión de enfado por una de incertidumbre.

Iba a ayudar a Draco, porque el rubio realmente lo merecía, pero no sabía cómo actuar con él.

De hecho, desde aquel beso en el jardín de Hogwarts, ambos habían estado actuando distinto entre ellos. No se daban una oportunidad, pero tampoco se cerraban completamente las puertas, porque sabían que el otro tenía algo que los atraía.

Se suponía que entre ellos dos se comprendían, por eso es que habían puesto un alto a las hostilidades.

Ambos se habían percatado que el mundo los veía como piezas más de un tablero, y que todos querían adivinar el próximo movimiento, que todos querían actuar como adivinos y predecir qué era lo que ellos iban a hacer, y como ambos odiaban que la gente pensara que eran tan predecibles, habían decidido sorprenderlos con una tregua y una relación no amistosa, pero sí cordial.

—Por favor, Potter.

Harry asintió y se sentó, indicándole al rubio que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —quiso saber, aunque tenía una idea muy general de lo que había ocurrido; de todas formas quería ver qué tanto confiaba el rubio en él.

—Tenías razón, Potter... mi padre no es lo que parece.

* * *

El rubio observó la habitación del moreno, era agradable a pesar de estar bastante desordenada y ser pequeña, pero tenía más vida que su enorme habitación llena de lujos y de todo lo que a él siempre le había parecido hermoso y había querido comprar para adornar su _santuario_.

Al moreno parecía no importarle que vieran lo desarreglada que estaba su habitación, los libros y ropa tirados por el piso, o las sábanas revueltas sobre la cama.

No le importaba que Draco viera que no era ordenado, eso era lo de menos.

Tenían que crear un plan para mantener a Draco ahí o que los Weasley lo aceptaran cuando fueran por él... y aún quedaba ver si Malfoy quería ir con los Weasley.

El fin de las peleas entre ellos dos se había limitado a ellos, no incluía a Ron y a Hermione, aunque la bruja jamás buscó problemas con los Slytherin, y el rubio dejó de encontrar perverso placer en decirle 'sangre sucia' a la chica. Pero el pelirrojo jamás iba a abandonar su odio irracional hacia el rubio, y éste siempre iba a defenderse. Era lo normal.

—Los Dursley se darán cuenta que estás aquí. —dijo Harry, rompiendo el silencio, sus ojos viendo todo a su alrededor, sin detenerse jamás en el rubio, quien estaba sentado en una esquina de la cama. Había encontrado aquel pequeño punto del mullido colchón digno de su presencia. —Estarán furiosos de saber que hay un mago más en la casa... así que tendré que decirle a los Weasley que tendrán que venir antes por mí. ¡Dios, Malfoy! ¿Qué habrías hecho si yo ya hubiese estado con los Weasley?

El Slytherin pareció pensar un momento, antes de alzar los ojos y ver a Harry; finalmente el ojiverde estaba viéndolo.

—Habría ido a buscarte... necesito que me ayudes, dijiste que podrías hacerlo.

—Lo dije, no estoy retractándome. —le aseguró al ojiazul, quien asintió, creyéndole a Harry. En el tiempo que llevaban de no odiarse mutuamente, Harry jamás le había fallado ni le había mentido del mismo modo en que su padre. El ojiverde siempre había sido honesto, y se había mostrado interesado en llevarlo por un mejor camino y darle la protección que le haría falta. —Es sólo que... no hay lugar aquí para ti. Ni siquiera hay lugar para mí, y en casa de los Weasley no hay mucho espacio.

El rubio frunció la nariz.

No quería ir con los Weasley, nada en contra de ellos, sino más bien en contra de la chiquilla que siempre colgaba del brazo de Harry.

Ginny.

—Podemos ir a otro lugar, tengo dinero conmigo... el callejón Diagón sería seguro, no necesitamos mucho.

—No es eso. Dumbledore quiere que esté con los Weasley, considera que ellos son buenos guardianes para mí cuando no estoy con los Dursley. Hasta ahora no han fallado, y me han mantenido con vida. —explicó el ojiverde, intentando sonar tranquilo.

—Tú lo haces todo por ti mismo, no te hacen falta los Weasley. Además, siempre estarán allí, son tus _amigos_... pero dijiste que me ayudarías. _Ayúdame_.

Sonaba desesperado, lo estaba.

Era agonizante.

—Eres un idiota, Malfoy. No voy a dejarte abandonado, no soy así. —dijo, furioso. Acortó la distancia entre ellos y rozó el rostro pálido y suave del rubio. —Creí que no iba a volver a verte.

Draco ladeó la cabeza, apoyando su mejilla en la tibia mano del ojiverde.

—¿Creíste que iba a aceptar unirme al Señor Oscuro? —interrogó, ciertamente estaba curioso por escuchar la respuesta de Harry, porque percibía honestidad en su antigua oración. Harry realmente no esperaba volverlo a ver.

Vio que su contraparte negaba.

—No, sabía que te negarías. Estaba seguro que Voldemort, o tu padre, iban a matarte. —confesó con voz ronca, bajó su mano y le regaló una sonrisa al rubio. —Me alegra que hayas logrado escapar.

Draco sintió que se sonrojaba, y ni siquiera supo por qué.

Ese tipo de reacciones era lo que odiaba al momento de desarrollar sentimientos afectivos hacia alguien; era como si su cerebro tuviera un interruptor, que la simple presencia de Harry activaba, y quedaba luciendo como el imbécil más grande del mundo frente a él.

Notó que Harry seguía observándolo, así que le regresó la mirada, a pesar que sabía que estaba sonrojado.

—Me alegra haber escapado. Mi padre no habría dudado en poner fin a mi vida, lo comprobé. Sé que, muy a su manera, me quiere... pero sé que quiere más a mi madre. No lo juzgo, ella es la mujer de su vida, y si bien yo soy su hijo... bueno, siempre podrían tener otro.

Harry suspiró.

—Hay cosas que no es posible reemplazar. —dijo con tono críptico. Tiró algunas cosas que estaban sobre la cama al suelo y se sentó, no estaba demasiado cerca del rubio como para invadir su espacio personal, pero tampoco estaba demasiado lejos, para que pareciera que lo estaba evadiendo. —Las personas entran dentro de esa categoría.

—Díselo a Lucius, y seguro que consigue explicarte el por qué no me ve como algo irremplazable.

Un gesto de parte de Harry, que denotaba desinterés.

—Tu padre nunca me pareció tan interesante como tú lo describías. —confesó y fijó sus ojos en un punto cualquiera en la pared. —Las cosas que a ti te parecían fascinantes de él, bueno... digamos que siempre me pareció alguien poco digno de confianza. Estaba en lo cierto, por lo que veo.

El Slytherin frunció la nariz.

—Tienes razón. —aceptó, finalmente. Lo había vivido, tuvo que encontrarse en aquella situación para poder estar de acuerdo con Harry. Quizás él simplemente no tenía un buen ojo para juzgar a las personas... pero le gustaba pensar que sí tenía buen ojo para escoger de quién enamorarse.

Aunque haberse decidido por el héroe del mundo mágico tampoco sonaba como algo muy inteligente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el ojiverde, veía indecisión en los ojos grisáceos, algo que matizaba de preocupación el bonito rostro de su acompañante.

Aquella capa de angustia que contorsionaba con preocupación su rostro, le hacía ver más humano, quizás un poco débil, y aquello despertaba un ansía de protegerlo en el Gryffindor, como si sólo él fuera capaz de cuidar del Slytherin... o al menos como si él fuera el único capaz de cuidarlo _bien_.

El propio Draco lo había pensado así una vez, y se lo había dicho.

Y es que, por mucho que Blaise y Pansy pudieran hacer por él, ninguno de ellos dos estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por asegurarle protección al rubio.

El moreno no dudaba, ni siquiera necesitaba pensarlo; para él, proteger a alguien era algo natural, innato a su personalidad.

—Estoy bien... no quiero hablar de eso ahora. —dijo. Pudo distinguir como Harry se sentía rechazado, así que estiró su mano y sujetó brevemente la de Harry. Tanta cercanía lo ponía un poco nervioso, por eso mismo, después de un leve apretón, lo soltó. —No es por ti, en serio. Simplemente quiero ignorar lo que pasó, al menos por ahora... no te lo ocultaré por siempre.

—Bien. —aceptó Harry.

Parcialmente comprendía al ojiazul.

Él mismo había escondido varios secretos.

Ahora mismo, les escondía a sus dos mejores amigos aquella marea de sentimientos que parecían hacer vibrar todo su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca del rubio. No podía decir que era amor, porque cómo puedes amar a alguien quien te cierra las puertas a su alma, a su persona. Pero sabía que era algo bastante intenso, un sentimiento incapaz de describir en una sola palabra.

Iba a defender la vida del rubio, cuando menos hasta poder darle una definición a lo que sentía.

—Estoy solo. Jamás creí que llegaría el momento en que la única persona disponible para mí serías tú. ¿Qué tan irónico es esto?

Harry se permitió una sonrisa pequeña, sincera.

—Bastante irónico si me preguntas a mí.

* * *

Jamás se había sentido tan solo en su vida.

Estaba rodeado de personas pero sabía que nadie ahí simpatizaba con él, y que si estaban siendo cordiales con él era simplemente para quedar bien con Harry, quien había convencido a los Weasley que sólo con él el rubio iba a estar a salvo.

Se sentó sobre una roca sucia.

En ese momento, su ropa fina no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sólo quería un poco de tranquilidad, lejos de la locura que era la familia Weasley, y los ojos que lo observaban, juzgándolo por ser quien era, y que no se permitían darle una oportunidad. No podía quejarse... él no había sido la persona más agradable anteriormente, pero tampoco se esperó una bienvenida tan fría como la que le dieron. No le molestaba que lo ignoraran... le molestaba que quisieran acaparar la atención de Harry y dejarlo a él sin siquiera la comprensión del moreno.

Alzó la vista al cielo.

Una capa negra, salpicada de estrellas, cubría el cielo. Lo observó durante un largo período de tiempo, disfrutando aquel paisaje que no siempre tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar por todas las obligaciones a las que su padre lo sometía.

Jamás se consideró un romántico o cursi, pero había algo de esperanza en seguir observando estrellas apareciendo en el cielo nocturno.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz femenina de su compañera de clases; la chica se dirigió a él y se paró a su lado, observándolo fijamente. No veía ningún prejuicio en su rostro, así que permitió a su cuerpo relajarse un poco y bajó la guardia.

No tenía intenciones de discutir con Hermione.

—Quería venir a ver las estrellas, además, no me sentía muy a gusto allá dentro. —dijo.

No encontraba sentido en mentirle a la joven, cuando sabía que ella era alguien muy inteligente y que seguro ya sabía que Draco estaba incómodo en aquel lugar.

—Harry, no sé por qué, sólo quiere lo mejor para ti. —inició, conjuró un pequeño banquito y se sentó junto al rubio. —Habla con él, no creo que se rehúse a escucharte, o a complacerte... el mundo mágico está en guerra, y ya escuchamos la noticia que eres un fugitivo. Voldemort está buscándote, o al menos eso es lo que dicen en la orden.

El rubio bufó.

—Y no les costará mucho tiempo encontrarme, no es como si no fuera sencillo saber dónde está Harry en esta época del año. —ironizó, aunque sonaba más bien amargado en vez de enfadado. —Sé que Harry quiere ayudarme, él me lo ha dicho más de una vez... pero no lo ha hecho.

—¿Qué harás, entonces?

—Llamaré a Blaise. —dijo. —Seguro que él podrá ayudarme más. Siempre ha estado al pendiente de mí, no creo que quiera darme la espalda ahora que tanto necesito ayuda. Él jamás estuvo a favor de los Mortífagos, sé que estará de mi lado. Lo sé.

Ella asintió.

A lo lejos, una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo y ambos jóvenes la observaron.

—Espero que todo te salga bien, Malfoy. Porque no quiero que creas que por haber sido un imbécil conmigo en el pasado te odio. Si Harry no te odia, entonces quiere decir que aún hay posibilidades que no seas un maldito a tiempo completo. —su voz sonaba bastante entretenida, lo que le indicó al rubio que no estaba siendo tan seria, que estaba intentando animarlo. —Suerte en todo... y, no te vayas sin antes haber hablado con Harry.

—No planeo simplemente abandonarlo.

—Eso espero. Le diré que venga... ustedes dos tienen eso que aclarar, y no creo que realmente le sea tan indispensable a Ginny que la ayude con la escoba, menos cuando ella es muy buena ya en ese departamento.

Draco no respondió, simplemente regresó su atención al paisaje celestial que había estado observando, dándole a entender a la castaña que su conversación había terminado... él no quería hablar, en lo más mínimo, de Ginny Weasley.

Ella comprendió y se marchó, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Hasta que, diez minutos después, llegó Harry Potter.

—No quiero preguntarte si estás bien... pero... ¿estás bien?

El ojiazul rió.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó, pero siguió sin establecer contacto visual con el ojiverde, porque no sabría enfrentar la reacción de aquella mirada pura, y tampoco quería hacerlo. —No me siento a gusto en esta casa, no es un lugar para alguien como yo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó el ojiverde, ocupó el pequeño asiento de Hermione.

—Voy a buscar a Blaise. Sé que él podrá brindarme protección hasta que tengamos que llegar al castillo, no quiero seguir siendo una carga para ti...

Harry lo sujetó bruscamente del brazo y lo jaló hacia él, casi derribándolo encima de sí mismo.

El movimiento sorprendió al rubio quien se tuvo que apoyar en el ojiverde, mientras usaba su pierna de soporte, para evitar que ambos cayeran al suelo sucio.

—No eres una carga para mí, te lo dije antes. —le reclamó. —Dijiste que Zabini no sabría cuidarte como yo.

El rubio sonrió de lado, sus labios rozando la piel del cuello de Harry.

—¿Se supone que esto que estás haciendo es cuidarme? —preguntó, pero ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de responder. Señaló a Harry con un dedo y le picó el pecho. —No estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

—¿Insinúas Zabini haría un mejor trabajo que yo?

Draco alzó el rostro y sujetó el de Harry.

—En estos momentos, quizás hasta Voldemort haría un mejor trabajo que tú. —dijo, serio. —Lo siento, Harry. Iré con Zabini, cuando tú estés libre de tus obligaciones aquí y realmente quieras ayudarme, protegerme... sabrás encontrarme.

Inclinó su rostro hacia arriba y posó sus labios sobre los de Harry, demasiado brevemente, un roce efímero, que no convenció a Harry, que le hizo sentirse aún más abandonado. Era como una despedida definitiva, el final de un capítulo.

—Draco...

El rubio ignoró a Harry, se puso en pie y le dio la espalda.

—Lo siento, Potter... tengo que ver por mí mismo. Cuando estés listo, búscame.

* * *

Blaise le había brindado la protección que necesitaba, le había cuidado y había estado con él como muy pocas personas lo habían hecho en el transcurso de su vida.

Nadie se quedaba por Draco Malfoy.

Su amigo, sin embargo, había renunciado a la salvación que su madre le ofreció, cuando ella misma huyó del país, buscando refugio lejos de Inglaterra, para esconderse de la furia de Lord Voldemort contra todos aquellos que no estaban dispuestos a entregarse a él, para formar parte de su ejército.

El joven moreno le había dicho que iba a quedarse con él, que iba a ayudarlo, cuando menos a huir, y sabía que el joven lo haría.

Habían pasado cinco días desde su corta despedida con Potter en el jardín de los Weasley.

No creyó ver al joven por un par de días, pero al tercer día pensó que quizás la promesa del ojiverde no había sido tan cierta como éste había insistido. O quizás su familia _adoptiva_ era mucho más importante, y no podía reclamárselo.

El Gryffindor tenía todo el derecho a escoger a los Weasley por encima de él; lo había hecho una vez, parecía que era fácil para él siempre escoger a aquellos que tenían a alguien a sus lados.

Pobre Malfoy solitario y ridículo, abandonado por su familia.

Cuando menos, tenía a Blaise y a Pansy, que si bien no estaba con él, los mantenía informados por si tenían que huir o podían seguir escondiéndose en la enorme mansión de los Zabini.

—Potter es un idiota, te lo dije desde el principio. Eres demasiado para rebajarte a su nivel, o siquiera creer que realmente sientes algo por él. No deberías darle la satisfacción de verte tan deprimido por él, no vale la pena todo de ti.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

Blaise siempre había dicho que no debía darle una oportunidad a Potter a ser algo más que amigos, pero él no lo había podido evitar.

Potter era _todo_.

Todo aquello que él no era.

Sólo quería un poco de él, no lo exigía todo... un poco de comprensión, que lo rescatara, que le diera la libertad que, como a cualquier ser humano, le correspondía.

—No estoy deprimido, Blaise. —aclaró Draco con voz tensa. —Sé que ya no vendrá, pero eso no quiere decir que dejaré de esperarlo.

Cuando Blaise iba a responder, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Lucius Malfoy, seguido por tres Mortífagos más.

En su rostro se podía apreciar completa repulsión al ver a su hijo, había un aura de superioridad rodeándolo mientras se acercaba al rubio, quien parecía adherido al piso, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de retroceder o defenderse.

—Me repugnas, hijo. —su voz carecía de afecto o de cualquier emoción, sonaba vacía, libre de aquel cariño o aquel reproche que alguna vez matizó sus palabras cuando se dirigían al rubio. Ahora sólo había indiferencia, que era incluso peor que el odio. —Me enteré que buscaste la ayuda de Potter, pero veo que 'el-niño-que-vivió' no te consideró digno de su protección.

El rubio bajó los ojos.

¿Cómo iba a refutar eso cuando era cierto?

Había decidido confiar en Harry Potter, y éste le había dado la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba.

Quizás enamorarse no había sido la mejor idea que había tenido en toda su vida, pero sí había sido el sentimiento que le había dado el valor para finalmente salir de aquel mundo falso en que su padre lo había mantenido.

—Deberías reconsiderar tu opinión, _hijo_. El Señor Oscuro podría perdonarte si te vuelves su fiel servidor... sé uno de nosotros. Tu madre lo valorará.

El rubio negó.

No lo hacía por Potter, aunque él era un importante factor.

Lo hacía por él mismo, porque no quería toda su vida vivir siendo una broma más para Lucius, quien jamás lo había valorado por lo que él era realmente.

—No lo haré.

Sintió el lacerante dolor en todo su cuerpo cuando su padre lanzó la maldición sobre su cuerpo, como torturaban cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, como el dolor se extendía por cada célula, explotando en sus nervios y haciéndolo retorcerse en el piso, donde había caído por la debilidad que la maldición invocaba sobre su cuerpo.

Era frágil y débil.

Su mente también sufría, le mostraba escenarios donde todo lo que había vivido con Harry había sido una actuación del ojiverde.

Pero tampoco lo culpaba.

Quizás se merecía tan poco de la vida que su final debía ser exactamente ese que su padre iba a darle.

Un final vacío y carente de todo en la abandonada casa de los Zabini, donde él y Blaise habían estado viviendo.

El mismo Blaise que también era torturado junto a él.

Estiró su mano y quiso tocar a Blaise, pero una sacudida de dolor y magia lo arrebataron del punto donde estaba, alejándolo de su amigo, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza pero murmuró un 'te amo' débil que alcanzó a entender el rubio, leyendo sus labios.

No soportó más.

Cerró sus ojos.

Dejó que la oscuridad lo llevara a un lugar donde iba a estar mejor.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y le sorprendió encontrar que estaba bajo unas suaves, y con deliciosa aroma, mantas que cubrían su cuerpo adolorido y cansado.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en un cuarto parcialmente vacío, una pequeña mesa sucia y vieja estaba junto a él y un vaso con agua estaba sobre ésta.

Se estiró un poco para tomar el vaso y vaciar el contenido en su garganta; el primer trago fue placentero y se sintió delicioso, lubricando su rasposa garganta, después de mucho tiempo sin haber consumido ningún líquido... no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí.

Se tocó el rostro e incluso se pellizcó el antebrazo, todo era real.

Debería estar en la mansión de Blaise, siendo torturado con su amigo.

¿Dónde estaba Blaise?

Apartó las cómodas mantas de su cuerpo, y le sorprendió ver que estaba parcialmente vestido, sólo la parte inferior del pijama cubría su cuerpo y su pecho estaba desnudo, cubierto con algunas vendas que estaban levemente teñidas de carmesí, muy probablemente sangre propia de alguna herida que su padre le había hecho.

Su padre o alguno de sus _amigos_.

Quiso dar un paso y descubrió que su cuerpo no lo sostenía demasiado tiempo y colapsó en el piso.

El ruido debió alertar a alguien, porque al instante siguiente, la puerta se abrió y Harry Potter entró.

Lucía cansado, enfermo, herido y bastante más viejo de lo que lo recordaba.

A sus 18 años, el ojiverde daba la apariencia de ser ya un adulto que ha vivido grandes experiencias desgastantes.

—¿Potter?

No recibió respuesta alguna, sólo los brazos del moreno, que se encargaron de cargarlo y depositarlo de nuevo en la cama.

—Lo lamento, Draco. —empezó, apartando unos mechones pálidos del rostro del rubio, quien le miró con tanta intensidad como todos sus sentimientos le permitieron. —No pude llegar a tiempo, porque no sabía por qué buscarte... creo que me negué a creer en _nosotros_, y cuando finalmente lo hice... No llegué a tiempo para salvar a Zabini.

El rubio cerró los ojos y se apartó de Harry.

Blaise, dulce y tonto Blaise que se había quedado con él sólo para encontrar la muerte en la mano de unos cobardes que no merecían misericordia.

—Tu padre estaba torturando tu cuerpo inconsciente, esperando a que despertaras, y cuando quiso lanzar el _Avada Kedavra_ sobre ti fue cuando yo llegué... pero Zabini se lanzó sobre ti y te protegió con tu cuerpo.

Había lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas del rubio.

Jamás había permitido que alguien lo viera llorar, pero por primera vez en su vida supo que era justamente lo que debía hacer, porque el dolor era tan opresivo que sentía que se asfixiaba allí, sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de madera. Su pecho parecía querer explotar por la falta de oxígeno y su mente se sentía tan ligera.

Había un agonizante dolor en todo su ser, se sentía abandonado y protegido.

Era una mezcla bastante bizarra.

—Blaise. —susurró, su voz cortada por los sollozos que lo acosaban constantemente, dificultándole el proceso de respirar. —Él dijo que me amaba.

Harry pareció sorprendido, pero luego todo pareció encajar.

Un amigo no da la vida por otro, no tan fácilmente.

—Lamento no haber podido salvarlo.

—Harry... —estaba, de nuevo, solo. Tan frágil y pequeño, abandonado y en busca de un poco de confort.

El ojiverde acortó la distancia y Draco se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeando el cuello del Gryffindor con sus brazos, fuerte, casi dolorosamente. Su rostro lo escondió en el cuello de su contraparte y dejó que todo su cuerpo se amoldara al que lo sujetaba.

La mano suave que acarició su espalda se sintió reconfortante y se permitió disfrutarlo, aunque entre tanto confort seguía sintiéndose quebrar por dentro.

—No me dejes. —suplicó.

Sentía la confesión de amor casi brotar de él, pero se contuvo... parecía una maldición misma el declararle su amor a Harry.

Blaise había muerto después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos a él.

No iba a arriesgarse.

El Gryffindor apartó el cuerpo de Draco del suyo y besó la frente de éste.

—Tuve que matar a tu padre, Draco. —confesó. —Sé que, en el fondo, tú lo seguías amando, por ser tu padre, pero eras tú o él.

Había ansiedad en su voz, bastante cercano al sentimiento molesto que burbujeaba en el pecho del rubio.

—No te voy a dejar, nunca.

Draco cerró los ojos y buscó con los suyos los labios del ojiverde.

Fue un beso desesperado, lleno de angustia y de dolor.

Un beso que los curó a ambos y que los destruyó, que les dio todo lo que les hacía falta y les robó los últimos remanentes de inocencia que aún permanecían en sus almas.

Draco trazó una caricia en la mejilla de Harry.

—¿Y Voldemort? —Preguntó.

—Lidiaremos con eso cuando sea el momento.

Aún había guerra en el mundo, pero ellos dos, en ese momento, eran libres para sentir lo que quisieran, para llorar, para sufrir, para perderse el uno en el otro. Tenían la oportunidad de decidir si querían permanecer juntos, amándose en silencio, sin decirse mutuamente lo mucho que ambos significaban para el otro.

Sin compartir que se amaban, pero sabiéndolo de todas formas.

Harry no iba a dejar solo a Draco, porque sabía que él era lo único que el rubio tenía.

Sabía que el Slytherin no iba a abandonarlo a él, porque en él había encontrado lo que toda su vida le habían negado, un poco de afecto, comprensión y un amor irremplazable que hacía latir su corazón con una pasión que siempre le habían dicho que era prohibida.

Y después de todo lo que ambos habían vivido, se merecían algo así.

Un poco de amor disfrazado de confort.

_Deja que este amor se dispare hacia el cielo  
y explote hermosamente, como fuegos artificiales, como fuegos artificiales._

-fin-

Notas de autora:

Eso es todo, porque no sé cómo seguirle sin que sea demasiado cursi, y no quiero llevarlos a tal extremo. Espero que les guste. Comenten, háganme feliz y quizás haga otro fic de esta misma línea temporal, que sí, es la misma línea temporal de **hanabi**, pero no lo pongo como segundo capítulo porque no sigue después de los eventos de eso. Las dos últimas líneas, pertenecen a la canción con mismo nombre que el fic, de Ayumi Hamasaki, dueña también de dichas palabras por haberlas escrito ella.


End file.
